Pegasus Seiya (Smash Legend Bros.)
Summary Pegasus Seiya is the main protagonist of Saint Seiya manga and anime series and the main antagonist of Smash Legend Bros. 1. In over time he became one of Scuthamuzefer's subordinates and servants because he had endured even more monstrous extremities in difficult, complicated and extreme moments, which simply made his kill and erase all his friends and family from existence. He is a true creator of Dark Nigh-Omnipotence and the leading Dark Negative Complexes. Biography After the events of Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, many parts of Earth began to undergo great extremes of difficult, bad, extreme and complicated moments. And after all these horrible moments had come to an end, one of the countless people who had most worsened much more in good times, calm quiet, and others, because of the high level of complete emotional complexity, with complex attitudes and actions, great excess of proactivity, excessive optimism, great excess of euphoria and impulsiveness, sincericide, antipathy of high levels, opportunism, intolerance, and low self-esteem, is the Seiya. During all of his moments of protagonism, Seiya was always doing certain things for extremely wrong reasons because of the question of excessive perfectionism, sincerity, intolerance, low self-esteem, etc; For example: It would punish normal people who are doing wrong things for certain motives, showing terrible levels of abuse and aggression against most of many understanding people who stood against perfectionism, etc. Because of the extreme monstrosity of Seiya's actions, Saori and all Athena's horsemen (including Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, and others) ended up abusing and questioning Seiya's attitudes and stood against him, which aroused his utter fury, which caused him to surpass all his power to infinity and ended up killing all of them. Even with his loneliness, suffering and depression, Seiya ends up meeting the Noogenson Saibot, and he became enraged and awakened to the fullest extent of his infinite power that he acted by destroying an infinite number of verses, but had nothing to do with Noogenson. And then, Noogenson tries to convince Seiya that he has nothing else he loves most in life and asks to join Scuthamuzefer, and Seiya, even though he knows he could not do anything else, accepts the agreement. After joining Scuthamuzefer, Seiya creates Dark Nigh-Omnipotence and Dark Negative Complexes, which are beings who have complete levels of high emotional complexities, with complex attitudes and actions, obsessive and ambitious of high levels, great excesses of proactivity, antipathy, disrespect, sincericide, euphoria, impulsiveness, opportunism, intolerance, low self-esteem, etc. After the great success of his creations, Seiya orders Noogenson to infect all people who have complete levels of high emotional complexities, with complex attitudes and actions, obsessive and ambitious of high levels, great excesses of proactivity, without many or no physical difficulties and disadvantages to demonstrate complex attitudes and actions (even because it causes the person to demonstrate these attitudes at the wrong times at the wrong and inopportune times, for extremely wrong motives), antipathy of high levels, high levels of disrespect, euphoria, impulsiveness, opportunism, intolerance, low self-esteem, etc. And among all those people infected by Dark Nigh-Omnipotence, who have been defeated by other Lightrrors and all killed by Noogenson Saiboot, they are: * Hei from "Darker than Black"; Takashi Komuro from "Highschool of the Dead"; Mr. Iwamoto from "Yu Yu Hakusho"; Winry and Pinako Rockbell, Olivier Mira Armstrong, Roy Mustang, Izumi and Sig Curtis from "Fullmetal Alchemist"; Future Trunks(DBS), Mai, Chi-Chi, Pan(DBGT) from "Dragon Ball"; Erza Scarlet from "Fairy Tail"; Monkey D. Luffy and Nami from "One Piece"; Sam, Mike and all main characters of "Until Dawn"; Hildagarde from "Beelzebub"; Tatsuki Arisawa from "Bleach"; Klonoa from "Klonoa"; Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup from "The Powerpuff Girls"; Keenan Crier from "Digimon Data Squad"; Saitama from "One Punch-Man"; Meiko Shiraki from "Prison School"; Anna Kyoyama from "Shaman King"; Asuka Langley Soryu from "Neon Genesis Evangelion"; Maka Albarn from "Soul Eater"; One from "Seven Little Monsters"; Shinichi Kuruma from "Majuu Sensen"; Kirby from "Kirby"; Caillou from "Caillou"; Gon Freecs from "Hunter x Hunter"; Levi Ackerman from "Attack on Titan"; Sash Lilac from "Freedom Planet"; Medaka Kurokami from "Medaka Box"; etc. In the final battle of Smash Legend Bros. 1, Seiya fights against Mayron, and tried to erase it from existence, but nothing has done any harm against Mayron, which caused all the barriers inside him to be all destroyed, and all Mayron's maximum potential was released. And to finish with a golden key, Mayron says an epic and eternal phrases "Die, Seiya! Your little fagot!" and gives a single punch in Seiya's face, disintegrating and erasing him from existence forever. Powers and Stats Tier: XTAO Ale-Beyond The Concept of Tiers, XTAO Ale-Beyond Memetic, XTAO (Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated) Name: Pegasus Seiya, Slayer of Gods Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13-17 years old Classification: Human, Abnormal, Bronze Saint, Lightrror Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Accelerated Development, Supernatural Luck (All abnormals have this to an extent, and Seiya exceeds most by a large margin), Electricity Manipulation (He is able to send and receive electrical signals), Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Invisibility, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid. Could regenerate after having a hand thrust into his heart and having every bone in his body instantly broken), Disease Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Instinctive Reaction, Immortality(Type 10), Afterimage Creation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sound Manipulation(Can manipulate sound vibration to alter his own blood flow), Vibration Manipulation (Can accurately control vibrations from his own attacks and, after becoming a language user, he can also manipulate sound vibration), Blood Manipulation, Likely Plant Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can erase causes and effects with All Fiction), Automatic Resurrection (Can resurrect himself with All Fiction), (Can erase his own death with All Fiction), Transformation, Can deny aspects of reality and turn them into "fiction", thus rendering them non-existent with All Fiction, Can transfer negative effects from himself to another location instantly, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction and possibly Durability Negation with Book Maker (Able to negate and bring certain powers down to his level. His usage of it is also likely better than Misogi Kumagawa's), Can instantly copy and perfect any supernatural ability or physical feat he sees or hears about and perfectly internalize any information he receives with The End, Statistics Amplification (Increases in power relative to the number of his opponents with More Than Group), Precognition (Has a "Know Dangers Before They Happen But In Return You Can’t Avoid Them Skill"), Creation (Can create slopes, footprints, wines, and possibly a universe with various skills), Weather Manipulation (Can clear typhoons with Impro Time), Weapon Mastery (His Sworder skill allows his to use both swords and guns at the same time), Possibly Pocket Reality Manipulation (His Pioneer Flag power is a "Create Universe Skill", though the size of this universe or the details of its creation are not clear), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can counter Mind Control by brainwashing himself back to normal, immune to electricity-basedMind Manipulation), Resistance to Sealing, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Can use Ice Fire to keep his head cool to prevent suffering from mental damage) and hot and cold temperatures (By controlling his own body temperature via Ice Fire), Resistance to Word Manipulation (only while in War God Mode), Minor Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Likely Resistance to Power Erasure (Only for Minus abilities), Resistance to Power Absorption (Oudo Miyakonojou couldn't take away his abilities), Can control machines, Master Hand-to-Hand combatant, Can likely corrode anything he touches, Can reopen any physical or mental wound, Possibly Power Absorption (Can steal other's power by touching their heart), Memory Manipulation (Can erase other's memories about his with Mister Unknown and All Fiction is capable of Erasing memories), Perception Manipulation (Mister Unknown hides the user from the opponent's senses), Durability Negation, Word Manipulation, possibly many others. Divine Cosmos, Atomic Manipulation and Destruction, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once, and adapt to it), Flight, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the souls of others. After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, allowing him to resurrect himself, or exist without a body), Acausality(Through Athena's Ichor/Divine Cosmos), Martial Arts, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation, 7th and 8th Sense User, Can continue to fight without the use of any of his senses. Attack Potency: Seiya killed the concept of "Attack Potency" in ONE PUNCH of all (Except his, for all the concepts of Attack Potency, Speed, Lifting Strength and all have durabilities of overcoming tiers, stats, divinely, absolutely, extremely , infinitely and eternally above the absolute and infinite extremity. Instantly KO'd both an infinite number of Saitamas Mythics and an endless number of Massively Wanked HST Protagonists. His true power has yet to even be revealed, but even then, theres no such thing as "full power" for our lord Seiya, he just punches things and then they die in just one hit),it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome). | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated '''| '''XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Speed: Seiya ONE PUNCHed Speed in a massive homerun, but impossibly before that, it was smashed completely with absolutely no remains. '''it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated''' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Lifting Strength: ONE LIFT (It's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. He also smashed this concept in ONE PUNCH and has absolutely no limits.' | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Striking Strength: ONE SLAP '''(ONE PUNCHed an endless number of Beyond Tier Elder God Demonbanes that were all going to individually destroy an infinitely endless number of Omega Alespheres) | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated''' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Durability: XTAO-Beyond the concept of durability (Seiya is completely unable to be harmed by any means at all, even with attacks "beyond the concept of"..., and even then, nothing has hurt his in a meme war). it's also impossible to define because he's just that awesome. | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Stamina: '''"Beyond" doesn't even begin to describe the stamina he was, nor the endless spam of "XTAO-Beyond". | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated''' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Range: '''Absolutely everywhere he can reach. Nowhere you can escape from his, for he has destroyed Abnornal-Range in ONE PUNCH | Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated''' | XTAO-ALE-BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… Standard Equipment: Nothing. Intelligence: '''As the chosen Saint of the god-slaying Pegasus Cloth, Seiya possessed great potential from an early age. Having been subjected to the brutal militaristic regimen Sanctuary from the age of six, Seiya became an expert in hand-to-hand combat and can instinctively analyze his opponent's strengths, weaknesses and techniques, being able to pick apart and nullify nearly any technique he's seen once. His skills grew exponentially over the course of his adventures, going toe-to-toe with the Gold Saints, hardened veterans who have decades of experience ahead of Seiya, after a relatively short period of time. He would even go on to take on the gods themselves, all of whom had been honing their mastery of Cosmo and their combat skill for millennia. However, due to being sheltered in Sanctuary for so long, Seiya can be impatient, reckless, and immature. In addition, he ever received formal education and is thus lacking in academic matters. On the other hand, his training has also given him in-depth knowledge of astronomy and mythology as well as a working knowledge of human biology to utilize against his foes. '''Weaknesses: Seiya is impulsive and brash at times. This is because he is extremely complex by complete level, with complex attitudes and actions, intolerant of high levels, and low self-esteem very high. |''' (The reason for this is that Seiya is extremely complex, obsessive and ambitious of high levels, intolerant of high levels, and low self-esteem very high, which justifies his having an extremely strong bad side because of the monstrous complexity of his actions and attitudes. It has caused the XTAO to weaken it limitably because of this. And before that happened, Seiya could use XTAO and demonstrate all his power, but he would eventually be defeated by Mayron without the use of common sense, but only by Nonsense.) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pegasus Ryusei Ken:' (Pegasus Meteor Fist) Pegasus Seiya elevates and burns his Cosmos, tracing the Stars of the Pegasus Constellation with his hands, his fiery aura growing and flowing around him. Upon reaching the peak of his power, said aura manifests as the image of a Pegasus. Focusing his Cosmos within his right fist, he releases a great quantity of his power in the form of many Beams of Cosmic Energy. Originally, when Seiya was only capable of reaching speeds of Mach 1, he was capable of releasing merely 100 Meteors. However, as his control of Cosmos and speed increased, so did the number of Meteors / Shooting Stars, being around 100 Million to 1 Billion at Faster than Light Speeds, and likely Hundreds of Trillions in his most powerful forms. *'Pegasus Rolling Crush:' Rushing towards his opponent, Pegasus Seiya grapples his foe from behind to immoblize them. Then, burning his Cosmos to it's limit, both Seiya and his enemy are surrounded by a massive aura, which eventually propels both Seiya and his enemy towards the skies above at insane speeds. Finally, they descend to the Earth again at the same speed, eventually crashing into the ground, dealing great damage. *'Pegasus Suisei Ken:' (Pegasus Comet Fist) Pegasus Seiya's most powerful attack. He burns his Cosmos to it's limits, heavily focusing his energy in his right fist. Then, instead of releasing said energy in the form of his Pegasus Meteor Fist, Seiya combines each of his Meteors into one massive, extremely powerful Comet of Cosmo Energy, which he fires towards his opponent. Key: Pegasus Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | Pegasus God Cloth | 9th Sense (Overture) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mayron Legenrok MaxForward The Final Pam Jr A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease Emperor Bowser Daffy Duck (Smash Legend Bros.) Bugs Bunny (The Ultimate Downplay) Inconclusive Matches: All Lightrror of Xtreme True Alefinity Outdated Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Category:Beyond 0 Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Good Characters Category:Good Character Category:Good, Evil or Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Category:Neutral Characters ( As Pinkamena ) Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Beyond Evil Category:Abysmally Evil Characters Category:Devil Category:Demons Category:"Demons" Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Supervillains Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:The worst thing on this Wiki Category:Just the worst Category:The worst ever Category:Your daddy's worst nightmare Category:Loser Category:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho's Profiles Category:Legenverse Category:Smash Legend Bros. Category:Deceased Category:Complex Characters Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:Intolerant Bastard! Category:Low Self-Esteem Category:Prime Villains Category:I hate you